


Рисунок масляными красками

by MiyukiShadow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 18th Century, AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiShadow/pseuds/MiyukiShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Америка, конец 18 - начало 19 века. </p><p>"-Не бойся, олух, сегодня мне не до тебя, - самодовольно усмехнувшись, Джеймс прошёл мимо напуганного, вжавшегося в кресло Стива. Впервые с самого дня его приезда, он действительно, на самом деле просто прошёл мимо. Не пихнул локтем, не ударил и не толкнул, а оставил в покое. Стив даже рот открыл от изумления. Но что-то глубоко внутри подсказывало ему, что это лишь затишье перед бурей."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рисунок масляными красками

**Author's Note:**

> алсо на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/3426452

Часть 1  
Сквозь приоткрытое окно в комнату проникал холодный весенний воздух тревожа своими порывами кружевные занавески, легко разлетающиеся по просторной спальне. На большой дубовой кровати с резными колоннами и дорогим бордовым балдахином спал молодой темноволосый юноша. Он недовольно поёрзал на белых простынях, съёжившись от холода. Ему нередко было жарко по ночам, и, вопреки указам матери, он оставлял окна своей спальни открытыми. Но, как для середины марта, эта ночь выдалась необычайно морозной и ветреной. Пальцы его рук совсем заледенели, а тёплое пуховое одеяло уже не спасало. Не в силах больше противостоять холоду, юноша проснулся и оглядел комнату. Была ещё глубокая непроглядная ночь, и только яркий лунный свет прокладывал себе дорожку к изножью кровати. Шатен, бурча что-то себе под нос, посильнее укутался и слез с мягкой перины. Он быстро закрыл окно на задвижку, и уже было собирался прикрыть его бархатным гардином, когда заметил карету, ехавшую по тропинке через сад к парадному входу дома. Удивлённо нахмурившись, юноша накинул на плечи халат, поспешно нацепил на ноги тапочки и выбежал из комнаты. Стоило ему отворить дверь, как с первого этажа послышались звуки суматохи. Сбежав вниз по широкой, устланной красным ковром, лестнице, мальчик увидел родителей. Прислуга возилась вокруг, собирая еду и таская дорожные чемоданы.

\- Матушка?

\- Ох, Джеймс. Мы что, разбудили тебя? — высвободившись из объятий мужа, высокая красивая женщина подошла к сыну и положила холодную ладонь на его щёку. В её ясных голубых глазах, наполненных печалью, стояли слёзы, но она ласково улыбнулась.

\- Нет, я сам поднялся. Случилось что-то неладное? — Баки с беспокойством посмотрел на расстроенную мать. Она была полностью собрана, в то время как отец был всё в том же домашнем костюме, в каком пробыл весь прошедший день.

\- Дорогой, мне придётся уехать на пару дней. Сара Роджерс, подруга моего детства, смертельно больна. Нас известили совсем недавно, она может и не дожить до утра, — голос матери дрогнул, но она не посмела заплакать перед сыном. Это только напрасно расстроило бы его. Он всегда был непослушным и своенравным мальчишкой, но родителей любил всей душой, хоть и стеснялся показать это, как и любой другой шестнадцатилетний ребёнок.

\- Карета готова, мадам, — подал голос дворецкий, только что появившийся в комнате.

\- Тебе пора, Уинни, — мистер Барнс нежно, как будто его жена была хрупкой фарфоровой куколкой, взял её за руку. Уиннифред поцеловала сына и последовала за мужем к карете.

Баки подошёл к окну, немного отодвинул шторку и увидел, как его родители прощаются. Мать прижимает к лицу носовой платок, а отец любовно обнимает её, шепча слова утешения. Через пару минут Джордж вернулся в дом в сопровождении дворецкого.

\- Где живёт миссис Роджерс? — тихо спросил Баки, всё ещё глядя в окно вслед отъезжающей карете.

\- На юге страны.

\- Но ведь она не успеет.

\- Нам нужно надеяться на лучшее, — отец опустил свою тяжёлую руку ему на плечо и направил прямиком к лестнице. — Иди спать, Джеймс. У тебя завтра занятия.

 

Прошло больше двух недель с отъезда миссис Барнс, но домой она так и не вернулась. Она лишь отправила пару писем, в которых объяснила происходящее. Она успела добраться вовремя и застала любимую подругу в сознании. К счастью, ей даже удалось провести с ней время и поговорить по душам, вспомнить прошлое. Каждое слово давалось больной женщине с огромным трудом, но радость при виде старого друга, хоть и ненадолго, но возродила в ней жизнь. К вечеру Сара Роджерс заснула. Вот только проснуться она уже не смогла.

Миссис Барнс организовывала похороны, помогала решить проблемы с хозяйством и прочие вопросы. Она стойко выдержала все испытания, хотя ей просто-напросто хотелось запереться в своей комнате и горько плакать, вдыхая цветочный аромат духов своей самой верной приятельницы детства.

Наконец, к середине третьей недели, к парадному входу подъехала белая с золотой отделкой карета, запряжённая в двойку самых лучших вороных коней. Из небольшого оконца показалось лицо голубоглазого юноши. Он с благоговейным восторгом рассматривал массивные мраморные колонны, окаймляющие просторное крыльцо со всех сторон. Капители расходились в разные стороны в виде идеально высеченных завитушек, как бы поддерживающих треугольный фронтон здания на своих лёгких волнах. Дом был огромных, даже гигантских размеров. Для трёх человек с полноценным штатом прислуги места более чем достаточно.

Стоило кучеру остановить повозку, к карете сразу подоспел лакей, дабы открыть дверцу перед хозяйкой и помочь ей спуститься. Стив последовал сразу за ней, всё также, не отрывая взгляда от величественного здания.

\- Погоди, это ты ещё нашего садика не видел, — довольно улыбнулась миссис Барнс. Стив смущённо опустил взгляд, но губы его дрогнули в нерешительной улыбке.

Минув четыре широкие ступени, они оказались перед идеально белой парадной дверью, по бокам от которой мостились прекрасные декоративные вазы. Вокруг самой двери было что-то наподобие резной рамки, которая оканчивалась таким же треугольным фронтоном, как и само здание. Из этого маленького фронтона как бы выглядывал лев, гордо рычащий куда-то вдаль.Дворецкий ухватился за золочёную ручку и отворил двери. Стив оказался в просторной, ярко освещённой прихожей. Помещение было обставлено дорогой мебелью, обшитой шёлковыми тканями, полы застилали ковры, а на столиках стояли растения в расписных вазах. Неподалёку была и лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Запрокинув голову вверх, Стив невольно ахнул. Потолок был расписан великолепным панно, изображающем богиню Афродиту, покоящуюся на облаке в окружении прекрасных харит.

Через пару секунд в прихожей появился молодой человек. Его каштановые волосы лёгкими волнами спускались к плечам, а в серо-голубых глазах блистали загадочные искорки, совсем как у матери. В отличии от низкого, худого и нескладного Стива, юноша отличался особой физической красотой. Он был достаточно высокий, крепкий и мускулистый, явно увлекался плаванием, судя по мощным красивым плечам. А черты его лица настолько заворожили Стива, что тот даже не заметил, как засмотрелся на точёный профиль незнакомца.

\- Кто это с тобой, матушка? — удивлённо спросил юноша, после того как поприветствовал мать.

\- Джеймс… я должна была сказать тебе сразу, но я не хотела писать этого в письме, — миссис Барнс неуверенно перевела взгляд на сына. — Дорогой, это Стив. Стив Роджерс. Теперь он будет жить с нами.

На секунду Стиву показалось, что мальчик оцепенел. Но в следующее мгновение он резко развернулся и быстро направился прочь из комнаты, с силой захлопнув за собой дверь так, что даже стёкла зазвенели. Миссис Барнс не выглядела удивлённой или рассерженной. Кажется, это было именно то, чего она и ожидала.

\- Не волнуйся, он скоро успокоится и всё будет хорошо, — утешительно улыбнулась женщина, положив свою ладонь на плечо Стива. Но должного эффекта это не произвело. Что-то подсказывало ему, что ничего хорошего ещё долго не случится.


End file.
